Maximum Ride: The End
by MarloweCR
Summary: Post Angel-Dont read if you havent read book 7 Max and Fangs flocks again join together in hopes of stoping the DG. Along the way answers to all the flocks questions are revealed, and Max discovers that some people have had hidden agendas all along.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was unable to move, unable to scream, unable to stop the horrible thing that was about to happen.

Maya had some power over me. I knew this because if she didn't, I wouldn't be holding a gun to my head. She stared deep into my eyes, her palm face up, open in front of the gun. Tears escaped from my eyes but I couldn't make a sound. Where was everyone? Why did I go off with Maya alone? She slowly began to curl her fingers, about to make a fist. As her fingers curled I tightened my finger on the trigger, knowing what was about to happen but totally unable to stop it.

"Max!" Fang screamed, I couldn't turn my head to see where he was.

Pop! A single gunshot fired.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

**Part One – No One Dies 'Til I Say So**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a month since I'd lost Angel. We never left Paris. And only God knows where Fang was. I refused to believe Angel was dead, If she was I'd know it. I was going to find Angel and then go back home and look for my mom and Ella. The flock was loosing patience with me. It just didn't seem right to move on from something like that. I mean it hadn't even been a whole year and two flock members were gone! We made a promise to each other we'd never break up the flock after we rescued Angel from the school, but every single one of them left me, some more than once. Angel may or may not have joined the dark side at one point, Nudge once wanted a normal life, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all left when the flock split up, then Fang left again! And even though it pains me to say it, Dylan never betrayed me.

"Fang just posted something on his blog!" I heard Nudge say excitedly in the other room.

"Hooray…" I replied in a sarcastic tone even though I was seriously hoping he either A. found something huge on the Doomsday Group or B. needed me and the flock to go wherever he was again. Mostly the second option, though I'd never admit that to anyone.

_Hello all, checking in from NYC! Feels like a million years since I was last here…Anyway, to the latest news. The DG is holding some sort of seminar. If the Doomsday Group has any connection with the school that's located here, I'm sure we'll find out at this meeting. I can't help but feel there's some sort of bigger connection between the schools, itex, the Doomsday Group, and every other corporation I've encountered. They all, in away, want the same thing. Moving on, if you have any info on the DG, drop me a line. _

_-Fang_

"So basically nothing new" Nudge sighed "Seems like they're just trying to get the word out and recruit more followers."

"Yeah, and they've moved on from France. So when can we get the hell out of here? I want American food" Iggy whined.

"Of course, you want American food. I bet Angel would love to know you're picking a hamburger over her!" I snapped.

Then my cell phone rang. Unknown Number it read. I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Maximum Ride…" a deep mechanical voice hissed "I have something you are missing, and you aren't going to find it there in Paris. Meet me in Times Square, with five million dollars, in 72 hours and you'll get your precious Angel back!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fang's cell phone rang.

"Max?" he answered.

"Fang, I know we're kind of not talking right now, but I just got a call from someone who says they have Angel." Max said.

"Uhh, ok. Well, Max I hate to say this but have you considered it could be a trap?" Fang wanted Angel to be alive more then anything, but he just didn't think she was still out there somewhere. It had been a month, if she was still alive, Max would have found her by now.

"Of course I've considered that! It's just…" She sounded upset, close to tears. "It's just what if this is real? Maybe she is still alive."

"Who called? What did they say?"

"I don't know, their voice was messed with. They said to meet them in Times Square with five million dollars in three days."

"A ransom? Max, this has trap written all over it." Fang said.

"What if it isn't though?"

"Don't come here, I'll make a plan, we'll figure it out. Goodbye Max" Fang flipped his phone shut.

"What did Max need?" Star said from the doorway of the hotel's living room. Fang noticed Maya watching him.

"Someone called her saying they had Angel, they're here in New York."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Maya said.

"How would you feel about imitating Max? he replied.

Sorry all the chapters have been so short! The next ones are way longer though! And also the prologue bit will be apart of the story very soon! Leave reviews on what you think


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok everyone, pack up, we're going to New York." I announced.

"But…" Gazzy started.

"I don't care what Fang says, If there's any chance Angel is alive we're going."

Luckily, these days we had the luxury of flying...in a plane. Before we'd have to fly ourselves, but that's pretty tiring considering people aren't really supposed to have wings and it can take longer because we have to make rest stops. I was going to use this plane ride for a much needed nap, but Dylan wouldn't shut up.

"Are you sure you aren't using this as an excuse to go see Fang?"

"Yes Dylan, I'm sure. I have no plans of actually seeing him. I just want to get Angel, and get out…move on." I sighed.

"And what if there is no Angel?"

"Then I seriously injure whoever called me."

I knew it was most likely a trap. I knew this end up being one of the worst decisions I've ever made (man, that list seemed to be getting long). And I knew we didn't have five million dollars, but there was a chance Angel was alive, so of course I was going to act on it. Whatever happened we'd work through it, we always did.

Eight hours later we were set up in a hotel in New York, a block from Times Square. Then I began to make a list of priorities.

Get Angel

Find mom and Ella..if they haven't betrayed us

Find Jeb…maybe, considering he most likely betrayed us...again

And Stop the DG of course

Not to be all 'woe is me' but, what's on your list of things to do? Probably none of the above right? I guess you could say I've gotten over the whole 'putting the entire world before myself thing'. Don't get me wrong, I don't want the world to end. But there are so many what ifs. What if Jeb never left us and we just stayed put? What if there weren't people trying to blow up the world? What if it wasn't my job to stop it? What if Dylan never joined the flock? What if Fang never left? What if I wasn't 2% avian. What if? I don't know if it's just me but I can't help but go back and look at every decision I've ever made and wonder; was it the right thing? I hoped this decision I was making about Angel _would _be the right one.

All there was to do now that we were here was sit and wait. And figure out where the frick to get five billion dollars. So, we got some chow at a diner across the street from our hotel and discussed our options.

"We could blow up a bank!" Gazzy suggested, and he was probably serious.

"Ummmm….NO!" Nudge laughed, her mouth full of fries.

"Uh oh" Iggy said suddenly.

"What?...Iggy what?" I said.

"Max?" my voice said behind me…Maya.

I whirled my head around to see Fang and his group, Maya by his side. I knew it pissed Fang off to see that I still had Dylan around but my clone? I don't know what your opinion on that is but I think what he did was _way _worse that what I did. At least Dylan probably wasn't evil at one point.

"I thought I told you not to come here." Fang sighed, his face softening. He probably thought I came to New York to see him or something. Believe me, I didn't.

"I can do whatever I want!" I said stubbornly "And don't you dare think this has anything to do with you! We're here for Angel, once we get her we're out. You'll never have to see us again. I mean that's what you want so bad right?" Maya rolled her eyes…I thought we were on a good page. I mean she kind of saved my life, and yes…I said 'thank you'.

"I told you I'd take care of it though." Fang said defensively.

"I don't care! Angel is apart of our flock, we are plenty capable of taking care of it!" I said my voice beginning to rise.

"Well…this has been on a level of awkward that I've never experienced before…" Rachet muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So, of course, Fang and I had to have it out. It seemed like we'd been fighting then getting along since he left. So basically this was ALL his fault. And I totally had the right to be mad at him. Wouldn't you be mad if your boyfriend stomped on your heart, left you, then told you not to look for him? I'm sure anyone would be mad. Yet he made it seem like it was wrong to be upset about the whole thing.

"Look, when I left I told you not to look for me for a reason. Just because you know where I am now doesn't mean-"

"This has nothing to do with you!" I snapped "When I said I was here for Angel I meant it! I'd still be here for her even if you were staying somewhere else."

"But I was going to take care of it, I was already here." He said, his eyes giving away his anger. How could he be mad at me? We were no longer together and therefore he had no control over the decisions I made.

"Maybe, but Angel's in _my _flock, so she's my responsibility. Not yours. Two more days. That's it. I'm going to meet this person, get Angel if this whole thing is real, and then get the heck out. Ok?"

"And where are you going to come up with five million dollars?" he said with a snide look on his face.

"I…haven't figured that out yet…"

Oh great he's going to offer to help.

"If you want, we could help. I know your feelings are still pretty hurt. But I love Angel. So what do you say?"

"I say yes. I'd like your help. Let's get her back"

I was doing my best not to get my hopes up. Angel _could _be dead. This _could_ be a trap. However, if it wasn't, we'd have Angel back. I'd be able to sleep well again. I practically raised Angel. I don't know what it's like to loose a child, but this had to be something like that. When I lost Angel I lost apart of myself. Kind of like when I lost someone else.

We headed back to the hotel after we finished eating. I threw myself down into the couch with a sigh. Things really seemed to be more stressful and tiring lately. Dylan sat down next to me and placed his hand on my knee, and for once I didn't brush it off.

"You ok?" he said looking ahead.

"Yeah…just tired" I said softly.

We sat there in silence like that for a while, I don't know how long. It didn't seem to matter. After a while I slowly closed my eyes and rested my head on Dylan's shoulder. I didn't get all repulsed, I didn't think 'what the frick am I doing' I just rested there. I was thankful for a chance to relax. Of course it didn't last long. My phone lit up and rang. Yet again the call was from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"MAX!" it was Angel, she was alive!

"Angel where are you! Where are you calling from?" I said quickly, not able to get the words out fast enough.

Nothing. No reply.

"Angel? Hello?"

My phone read 'call lost'. I threw it across the room.

"What happened?" Nudge said as she entered the living room area, her eyebrows pressed together, her face worried.

"Angel…she called me" I said slowly trying to piece together what had just happened. "The call dropped"

"What did she say!" Gazzy said excitedly from inside the room he would be sharing with Iggy. He ran out of the room and plopped into the love seat across from the couch.

"She said 'Max'…just Max…then the call dropped. She's alive though! That's what important.

"I hate to be a total downer," Iggy said slowly "But maybe it wasn't her, Gazzy can imitate voices, who's to say no one else can? What if it's same person who called before?"

"It was her Iggy, it had to be her!" I said fighting back tears. My baby was alive!

I decided to call Fang and tell him about what had happened. He has helping me and loved Angel as much as I did. How could I not tell him?

"What's wrong Max?" Fang said

"Nothing!" I said excitedly into the phone "Angel just called me! She's alive!"

"Oh my God…Are you sure it was her? What did she say?"

"I'm almost positive. And 'Max' was all she said and then the call got lost."

"So maybe this isn't a trap after all. Just…" Fang paused, he was considering if he should say something or just leave it at that "Max just please don't get your hopes up. If this doesn't turn out we can still try to find her."

Wow, did Fang actually still care about how I felt?

"I know, I know…" I said quietly "Thanks, Fang. Really. Bye"

"Goodbye Max"

All the feelings I had for Fang rushed back in an instant. It was a good thing I called him out in the hallway, alone. I thought for the longest time he stopped loving me, yet now I couldn't help but think he still cared about me. But Fang was right, I shouldn't get my hopes up…about anything. About Angel. About him. Nothing. Getting your hopes up only to be let down hurts just as much as getting your heart broken. And getting your heart broken sucks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning we met in Fang's hotel room, which turned out to be in the same hotel as us just 10 floors up. We had to discus the dilemma of coming up with five million bucks, and apparently, Fang already had the solution.

"I put a donation box on my blog. I have over 10 million followers so I pretty much just said 'if everyone donates fifty cents, we'll have the money we need' and it worked." Fang explained.

"You're saying we have the five million dollars? Just like that?" I said, reluctant to the whole concept.

"Just like that" he said with the smirk I used to love so much.

"Well I say we should treat ourselves to some celebratory pancakes" Rachet said from across the room.

"Here here!" Iggy said smiling "I second that!"

And so we had celebratory pancakes at a nearby pancake house. I sat next to Dylan and caught Fang watching us with eyes filled with some emotion that I couldn't decipher. He brightened up when Maya sat down next to him and began talking. The whole thing between those two was just weird to be perfectly honest, and I'm sure the entire flock agreed with me. As we finished eating I couldn't wait to get out of the completely awkward situation I was in, yet Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and even Total all wanted to hang out with Fang for the day…great.

"Please Max! I mean we haven't talked in a while and it would be great to catch up. Oh! And I really want to get know everyone in Fang's group. And we all miss Fang and-"

"Ok Nudge I get it and it's fine with me as long as Fang is ok with it" I said looking at him as if asking him if he _was_ ok with it.

"Yeah sounds good to me" he said nonchalantly "It would be nice to catch up"

That left me and Dylan, alone. I didn't think being around him was as horrible as I used to, but it was still a little strange considering the last time we were alone he was listing off the reasons why he liked me, not getting past the first reason because we ended up kissing. It didn't totally suck. Actually it didn't suck at all, it was perfect, kind of beautiful.

"So…are you less stressed now that we might actually get Angel back?" he asked, his turquoise eyes cautious.

"Of course, I just really hope it works out and we do get her back" I said.

I stared into his eyes. A smile began to appear across his face. Then, believe it or not…_I_ kissed him. No he didn't kiss me, I kissed him. I have no idea why but I just did. He brought his hands around my waist and I laced my fingers around his neck. This wasn't the same as being with Fang. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but at the moment I didn't really care. He began to kiss me more passionately and as he pressed his hand against my wings.

"Ahem…"

Oh God…

Fang was standing in the doorway, with Nudge at his side, her mouth wide open in surprise. I couldn't tell if Fang was amused or hurt. I practically jumped three feet away from Dylan and stared at the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Doomsday seminar starts in hour so I thought it'd be a good time to bring them back" he said evenly, without emotion.

"Uhh, ok, thanks" I said awkwardly not looking up from the ground.

"Max can talk to you alone real quick?" Fang said stepping through the doorway.

My head snapped up.

"Um yeah, sure."

We stepped out into the hallway and Fang shut the door. He looked to the side and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, changing his mind. After a moment he turned to look at me.

"I…I don't know what to say." He said

"Neither do I…"

"Do you love him?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" I said, legitamatly confused.

"Nevermind, sorry." He said shaking his head. "I really don't know why I asked you to come out here to talk to me"

"That's ok…I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

He walked down the hallway and turned at the elevator. I just stood out there for a second. What the hell did I just do? I slowly opened the door to my hotel room only to find Nudge and Iggy with their ears pressed to the wall, trying to listen in on me and Fang. When I opened the door, they practically ran back to the couch. Both Gazzy and Dylan were no where to be seen. Iggy, Nudge, and Total looked up at me from the couch and we just stayed that way, staring at each other for while until Nudge (of course) broke the silence.

"OMG" she said slowly her eyes wide.

"What!" I nearly screamed.

"How long has _that _been going on for…" Iggy said almost laughing.

I rolled my eyes and stomped off to my room. This had probably been one of the most uncomfortable days of my entire fifteen years.

Don't worry FAX fans! There will be some FAX in there soon! Next chapter will be up very soon!


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's been forever since I last uploaded! I've been without a computer and therefore haven't been able to get to my files! But things should go back to normal now! : )_

**Chapter 6**

Of course after that it was practically impossible to fall asleep. I was tossing and turning when there was a knock at the door. I turned to the clock on the nightstand. 2AM? This better be good. I got myself out of my blankets I'd tangled myself in and slowly trudged my way to the door. I opened to see Fang, his arm up about to knock again.

"Max, uh can we talk?" He said not sounding the least bit tired.

"Uh Fang, It's 2 in the morning!" I said slowly but sharply trying to knock some sense into him.

"Right…" He said his voice trailing off.

I slipped on my shoes and threw my jacket on and headed out the door, this would be interesting. He led me to the hotel's rooftop. He sat on the edge of the building his feet dangling over. I stood there and just watched for a second. At least we were outside so if this conversation got extremely awkward I could just fly away. I crossed my arms over my chest and silently sat down next to him. We just sat there looking down at the street for a while.

"So, did you finally figure out what you had to talk to me about earlier?" I said snidely, instantly regretting it.

He laughed the way he did when he was mad at me and couldn't believe what I just said. "I just can't figure it out" he said shaking his head. "None of this makes sense to me"

"None of what!" I said not even trying to hide how annoyed I was.

"This!" He said turning his head to look at me "This crap between us, this thing with you and Dylan" His voice for once actually giving away that he was in pain.

I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. I wasn't used to Fang showing any emotion and if his voice was giving away that he was hurting a little, this must have been really bothering him.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to normal again?" He said finally breaking the silence, his voice sounding broken.

"I don't know…" I said turning to face him again, holding back tears "Everything is pretty screwed up"

His stony exterior was gone in an instant and his black eyes began to appear glossy, like he was fighting back tears the same way I was. It hurt me so much to see this because I don't think I've ever seen Fang cry.

"I guess making mistakes isn't as acceptable when you're us is it?" He said, beginning to smile as a single tear fell from his eye.

Then I lost whatever hold I had on my emotions. "No" I said bursting into tears and laughing at the same time. "We've really made a mess of things haven't we?"

Fang pulled me in to his arms and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I heard him crying softly as he kissed my forehead. At that moment I knew things would never be the way the used to be. But at the same time, all I wanted was to stay that way forever. We parted and he placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

He placed his other hand on my other cheek and pulled me in making his best attempt to kiss me gently, but failing. I threw my arms around him and passionately began to kiss him back, tears falling from my eyes again. He began to kiss me along my jaw and then down my neck and I made no effort to hold back the tears. I couldn't think of anything accept how much I didn't want this to stop. Fang kissing me made the fact that he left seem like it was only a nightmare. He brought his mouth back to mine and kissed more intensely then ever before. A noise escaped the back of his throat and he immedietly stopped. He held his forehead to mine and breathed heavily as tears escaped from his eyes and dripped down his face.

"I'm sorry too" I said, my voice cracking.

Fang slowly got up and walked away, going back into the hotel. I held my fingers to my lips, trying to remember the feeling of his lips. I understood why he left but wished he didn't. Fang's never been that emotional, ever. He was probably as confused as I was. I knew, and I knew he knew, that things weren't going to be the same as before. Either I'd be with Dylan or we'd be together and things would be way more intense than before. There'd be no barrier between us and we would always know what the other was feeling. As good as that could be, I felt it could be equally as bad. I was no longer hurt by what Fang did, only extremely confused over what was going to happen next. I sat there and stared out at the other buildings until the sun rose, then I slowly made my way back into the hotel. Today was a big day, we were going to try and get Angel back. And doing that after this happened was going to make it twice as difficult.

_Please review! Next chapter will be up in less than 2 days (I got my files backed up on another computer just in case)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once I got back into the hotel room I could tell from the five pairs of wide eyes that stared at me that I looked exactly as I felt- crappy.

"Max, what's wrong? Where have you been?" Dylan asked. I could barely look him in to eye but when I did they were filled with worry.

"The roof" I said glancing around the room to avoid his eyes. "I'm ok, I just needed some air" I added hoarsely.

I turned as I heard footsteps in the hallway outside approaching our door. I also heard Ratchet and Star bickering while Kate tried to break it up. Before they got to the door I stepped into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and my face was raw with dried tears. Dark circles were beginning to form under my eyes. No wonder everyone looked so concerned.

"Max, everyone is here" Gazzy called from the other room.

We'd planned earlier that we would meet in our hotel room to figure out how we'd meet this person who claimed to have Angel. Fang and I agreed that I'd need his gang for backup in case it did turn out to be a trap. I splashed cold water onto my face and then dried it with a towel before returning to the living room. I sat down next to Iggy and Nudge and I could feel Dylan watching me, then turning to Fang and watching him. I looked up to see that Maya had been cautiously watching us as well. Could I have picked the worst time to let this happen?

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dylan said quietly, turning to me again.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said unconvincingly through a cracked voice. "So what's the plan?" I said while standing up.

"Well, we don't know when the person wants to meet, but they'll probably just call to say-"

My phone interrupted Iggy as if on cue.

"Jesus it's like they're watching us…" I muttered before answering the phone "Hello?"

"Be in front of the Paramount building in three hours" and then the line went dead.

"Ok, three hours to figure this out" I said as I began to pace back and forth "Is there anywhere in Times Square with a view of the front of the Paramount building but is easily hidden?"

"Yes, I know a place" Fang said standing up and crossing his arms.

"Alright, everyone will wait there and I'll-"

"I'm going with you" Dylan cut me off.

"What?" I said.

"I'm going with you. You shouldn't meet this person alone, even if there is backup close by." He said.

I began to protest but was stopped when Fang said "Dylan's right and he should be the one to go, they'd expect that."

"Ok…" I said slowly "Uh, so Dylan and I will in front of the Paramount building, everyone else will be waiting close by, ready, they'll leave a half hour early."

"Sounds good" Maya said flatly.

Two and a half hours later the others left for their hiding spot, leaving Dylan and I alone for a half hour.

"Alright enough with the lies Max, what happened?" Dylan said the second the door shut behind the others.

"Look Dylan, I don't want to talk about this right now, we need to focus on getting Angel back today and you can annoy me later, ok?" I nearly yelled.

"Oh so you're back to treating me like crap again?" he said angrily, standing up afterwards.

"You don't have to know everything that happens to me and everything that's going through my head Dylan. I can take care of it" I said evenly.

I walked back into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I stood there in the darkness until an all too familiar pain ripped through my skull. I sunk to the ground holding my head in my hands doing my best not to scream. This hadn't happened to me in forever. The 'headaches' (if they could even be called that) were first random, then few and far between, then none. I'd practically forgotten them. I saw bodies, tons of them, dead. I groaned between staggered breaths and curled into a ball on the floor until the pain went away. It reminded me that I hadn't heard from the voice in a while. I flicked the bathroom light on and screamed at what I saw in the mirror- blood coming out of my nose and left eye.

"Max?" Dylan called "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah…" I called back, my voice straining "Just…" I paused trying to come up with a lie "I just thought I saw something"

I cleaned myself off and headed back into the living room.

"We should probably leave now" Dylan said, not looking at me.

"Yeah, let's go" I replied.

We made our way to Times Square and it took all my energy not to focus on Dylan and Fang, or the brain attack. Hopefully, soon, I'd have Angel back.

_Please review and let me know what you think! : )_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dylan and I were in front of the Paramount building facing the street.

"Max!" Angel screamed behind me. I turned towards her, she was in the building.

"Well it's not a trap" Dylan said slowly

"Don't think that just yet…" I said while smiling my best 'everything's going to be ok' smile and waved to Angel.

She didn't smile back though. She had anger or fear in her eyes, I couldn't tell. Someone grabbed me from behind- trap…of course. I knew Dylan and I would have to fend for ourselves in the minuet it would take everyone else to get here and help us. I ducked forward, flipping the person over me- a guy in a dark coat that could have been almost seven feet tall. His head hit the ground, hard, immediately knocking him unconscious. Dylan was fighting off two people, while three more came at me. One punched me across the jaw and I could feel my mouth filling with blood. He went back for another hit but I grabbed his arm and turned it, dislocating it, as I kicked another in the chest. The other, who was behind me, grabbed my neck. A loud screech rang through my ears, and then the pain started. Another brain attack. I didn't even stop myself from screaming. I clutched my ears, trying to block out the noise even though it was inside my head and no one else could here it. Images flashed by so fast, my brain couldn't even decide what one image was before the next appeared. Everything went black.

_{ [ Max – is – unconscious – so – we – are – switching – perspectives ] }_

Fang and the others ran down to help Max and Dylan the instant they saw Max flip a guy that had tried to attack her from behind. Once they got down there Max had been knocked out and they seemed less concerned with fighting Dylan. In fact, they were trying to take Max away. Fang immediately went for the two men that were about to move her else where. There were only 5 of the huge men left, they'd have an easy victory. Fang punched one of the men across the Face and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Iggy helped Dylan fight off the other. After all the men had were laying on the ground, all still alive, everyone silently waited. What they were waiting for, no one really knew- more men trying to overpower them and take Max possibly. After a moment Fang called out to everyone-

"You guys ok?"

Everyone nodded, no serious injuries. It had almost been too easy.

"Fang! In here!" Angel's voice called from inside the building.

Fang ran inside, not even concerned about if there were more people waiting to attack- which there weren't and walked with Angel back outside. He had so many questions to ask her, like 'Where the hell were you' and 'do you know who the guys are' but when they got out side everyone was crowded around Max. She was no longer unconscious but curled into a ball, clutching her head and whimpering between uneven breaths.

"Do you think its one of those headaches again Fang?" Nudge said, worried.

"What headaches?" Dylan asked, though no one answered.

Fang knelt next to Max and picked her up to carry her back since she was clearly not capable of walking at the moment.

"Let's head back to the hotel, we'll talk about all this there" he said starting to walk back.

Once they got back, Fang put the now sleeping Max in the bedroom she shared with Nudge at the hotel. He joined the other back in the living room where everyone in his group, other then Maya, looked tired- probably because of their first 'fight' if the incident could even be considered that. Those from the flock were taking turns hugging Angel, while Dylan sat in a chair staring at the carpet. Once Dylan noticed Fang was back, he jumped to his feet.

"What in the world happened with Max back there?" He said angrily. Although he had no idea what Dylan was angry at.

"She used to get these, I don't know, brain attacks I guess. She hasn't in quite a while, but they've never made her black out or anything like that, I don't know…" he said without emotion, purposely not addressing Dylan's anger. "So, Angel, are you alright? Do you maybe want to talk to us about what happened to you?" he said, changing the subject.

"Well" Angel began, frowning "I don't really know what happened. I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Iggy said, his face concerned.

"I remember Paris, and the explosion. Then I remember today." Angel said

"Angel, Paris was a month ago" Fang said slowly. "Do you remember calling Max on the phone?"

"No!" she gasped, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I- I remember being underground in Paris, and then I remember today" she said, her voice shaking.

Angel started to cry silently, Fang knelt to her level and hugged her.

"We're going to go back up to our room, and we'll about this later ok?" he said softly "Just try to rest some" He got back to his feet and turned to the flock "Call me when Max wakes up?"

They nodded, and he began to leave.

"Fang wait!" Angel said. He turned.

"Yeah?" he said

"I- I heard Max's brain attack." She said worriedly.

"Like when you here people thoughts?" he asked not fully understanding.

"Yes…" she began to say something else but stopped, not knowing if it was important.

"Angel what is it?" Fang asked

"She…" Angel paused not knowing how to explain how badly the attack may have damaged Max. "It hurt her a lot Fang. She might…I mean she'll probably…"

"I'll be ok…" Max said hoarsely, now standing in the doorway to her room.

"Max?" Angel gasped.

"Hey Angel" Max said with a smile, but not leaving the doorway. "Fang I need to talk to you." She said as she walked slowly across the living room to the doorway to the hallway. Fang nodded and followed her, shutting the door behind.

"Look, I can already tell that you know something isn't right. I've already got it figured out, and she knows I do. We're going to leave this hotel, go somewhere else, that way she won't know that I told you, she won't hear you thinking." Max said once they got in the elevator.

"Wait…what?" he said, completely confused.

"That's not Angel" Max said hitting the button for the lobby "I mean it's her, it's just not _her_."

"She betrayed us…" Fang said in a low tone.

"Bingo." Max said, her jaw tight. "But the good thing is, I think she's regretting it"

_Sorry, the perspectives are all weird. I couldn't exactly decide if I wanted to switch back to Max when she woke up…but whatever. This chapter isn't the best, but it's just to start working some plot lines._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean?" Fang said.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw me?" I laughed.

We began walking down the street to find another hotel for the flock and myself. We didn't talk for a few blocks. With anyone else this kind of silence would have been awkward, but as we all know, Fang isn't much of a talker. I didn't care that we weren't having a conversation because of that reason and I was just glad to be around him at all. However, being the stubborn person I am I'd never tell him that.

"So…" he began

"So?" I said, surprised he spoke at all.

"The brain attack?" he said, turning to look at me.

"Well, before we get onto the one that you witnessed, I should probably tell you that it happened before Dylan and I left too."

"And you didn't say anything?" he asked worriedly

"I just had my mind set on, Angel I guess. I don't know. It was bad though, I got a nose bleed"

"That's new." He said "And scary" he added

"Yeah, they usually don't knock me out either." I said doing my best not to give away how freaked I was.

"Alright, headaches are back, how about the voice?" he asked.

"Haven't heard from it, in like, a while." I said.

"Think this place will do?" he asked

"Huh?"

"The hotel" He said nodding towards a hotel, that was about a mile from the old one.

"Oh. Yeah." I said

"How long do you think you guys will be in New York for? I mean you got Angel back so…" Fang trailed off.

"Do you want us to leave or something?" I said evenly, I wasn't offended that he asked but I couldn't help but wonder if things had changed because of last night.

"I don't know if you should, you said it yourself, Angel's hiding something. This is where it all started, maybe you'll figure out what here." He said.

"Yeah you're right." I replied, knowing he was right, but still wish he wanted me to stay for another reason.

I stayed at the hotel to get checked in and Fang flew back to tell everyone where to go. We spent the evening the unpacking and getting situated. I could feel Angel avoiding me and Dylan watching me. I hadn't really came up with a lie for why we changed hotels yet, but it would be nice to be able to make a decision without someone criticizing it. Of course Angel knew why we left. What I didn't understand was why Angel wasn't like, attacking or something since she knew that I knew something. So there you have it, the latest thing that's got me torn up are the thoughts of a potentially evil seven year old. Dramatic isn't it? After a few hours of silence and TV watching, everyone shuffled off to bed except Angel and I. Showtime.

"So…Angel, where were you after the explosion, really?"

"I don't know" she said innocently but her blue eyes glared at me. I turned my head and stared at the muted TV in front of us.

"I think you do Angel" I said harshly, still not looking at her.

She got to her feet and began to walk towards her room. She stopped half way and looked over her shoulder.

"Good night Max" she said softly and continued into her room.

I continued to stare at the muted TV for a while. I have no clue how long, hours maybe. Some part of me knew that Angel wouldn't betray us on purpose. She was most likely brain washed like Iggy and Ella were. Thinking of Ella made my heart sink instantly. Having to save the world? Fine. Nearly dying all the time? Whatever. The worst part about all this was people I loved being turned against me. Either that or the people I love leaving me, by choice.

_Very short, and almost pointless chapter, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be up in the next 2 days. If you are on spring break (as I just recently was) I hope you are enjoying it! PS: I'm working on a sort of video trailer for this fanfiction, let me know if you'd be interested in seeing that. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up awkwardly sprawled on the couch to the TV no longer muted and Iggy sitting on the table in front of me listening to the news. Once again the Doomsday group made its way onto everyone's televisions. An overly happy follower being interviewed by a news anchor probably looked harmless to anyone else. It was just creepy to us.

"You know you have your own room" Iggy said not turning to face me.

"Yeah I meant to fall asleep on this couch" I said sarcastically, tossing a pillow at him. "So what are you doing up so early?" I asked glancing at the clock in the mini hotel kitchen which read 6:28 AM.

"Just wanted to see this is all, thought maybe there'd be a lead or something. Of course there isn't though"

The door to the room Nudge and Angel shared creaked open and a very tired and annoyed looking Nudge shuffled out and sat down next to me on the couch with a groan.

"Uh, Nudge?" I said

"Angel talks in her sleep now." She said in a totally un-Nudge like tone.

"That's new" I said. I was beginning to wonder if Angel had a creepy clone now too, but that was probably just being paranoid over Maya.

"What was she talking about?" Iggy asked nearly laughing. He may have been joking but I was wondering myself.

"I don't know" Nudge said sighing and slightly pausing between each word "It sounded like nonsense to me."

"Hmmm" I said knowing questioning a tired Nudge was going to get me no where so I'd just have to hear the Angel sleep speech for myself. "I'll switch rooms with you Nudge"

"Thanks Max" she said without an ounce of enthusiasm.

The morning consisted of us sitting in the living room watching cartoons, believe it or not. Not long after Nudge woke up we were joined by Angel Gazzy, and Total. Two and a half hours later Dylan joined us.

"Hey look! Sleeping beauty woke up!" Iggy joked.

For once Dylan didn't crack a smile, he just looked…annoyed. We changed the cartoons to the later morning news broadcast. A news anchor stood in front of a DG rally where people chanted 'Save the planet kill the humans' with creepy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Jeez, the whole worlds freaking brain washed" Gazzy muttered.

A woman walked into the frame, a women who looked a lot like…

"Mom?" I whispered.

"And now I am very delighted to have with me, one of the Doomsday Groups founders- Valencia Martinez" The anchor said

"No…" Iggy said almost silently.

I cursed under my breath. Founder…_founder. _She wasn't brainwashed, She chose to be like this. The thoughts inside my head were so loud I couldn't even hear what the interviewer and my mom were saying. All I could think was that this _entire_ time my own mother, if she even was that, had been one of _them_- one of the people I hate, one of the people who've tried to kill me, one of the people that put me in a cage. After I was through thinking about that, I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it before. We said we'd never trust adults once Jeb left and the second 'mother' was waved in front of my face I ate it up. I trusted her. I put the flocks safety in her hands. Suddenly I stood up and began to pace back and forth, clutching my head in attempt to keep my brain from falling out.

"Max, maybe you should sit down" Nudge said, her worried making her look younger.

Then it happened again, the loud screeching, the flashing images. I stopped pacing instantly and hung my head to hide the pained look on my face. I stood there like that until it passed, then looked up at the flock who was staring at me in shock.

"Max?" Gazzy said, clearly freaked "What are we going to do?"

"I don't-" I stopped myself forgetting that I'd always had a plan. Now I didn't have one. I had no clue what to do next. "I just need to think this over" I said as calmly as possible.

"Do you think we should call Fang?" Dylan of all people asked.

"He's helped enough" I said, even though I really did want to call him.

"I think he'd at least like to know Max" Iggy said cautiously "I mean we are trying to take down the DG together" he added, with a 'please don't kill me' look across his face.

"You're right" I said and his face instantly relaxed "Call him, tell him to come here as soon as they can"

"Then what?" Nudge said quietly.

"Look, I don't know. Ok? I'm sorry" I said trying not to cry.

I don't cry in front of the flock often, at least I didn't until all this crap started. I hope you can understand how hard something like this is to comprehend. Imagine finding out that the one person you trust, is actually with the people you're totally against- the _founder_ of those people. It's not the kind of thing that sinks in well.

"It's ok Max" Angel said, not sounding like her usual self but it was still comforting. Maybe she wasn't an evil clone.

"Fangs on his way, I didn't tell him anything just that it was urgent" Iggy said closing his cell phone.

I plopped back onto the couch and looked down at my hands which were shaking like crazy. Dylan placed his hand over mine.

"We'll figure it out" he said without looking at me, his jaw tight. It seemed as if he was fighting off the whole wanting me thing. I couldn't decide if I was happy about this or concerned.

"Yeah, Max. It'll be ok." Nudge said as convincingly as she could.

How could we figure this out? How could it all be ok? We hadn't even begun to try to stop the DG yet and this happened? Things would not be ok. We wouldn't figure this out. Years of experience has taught me that when something like this happens, things only tend to get worse. Minuets later Fang and his gang were at the door. Gazzy slowly opened the door and Fang cautiously entered, not a clue what had happened. His eyebrows drew together when he saw my face.

"Max" he whispered, standing a few feet from the door. "What is it? What happened?"

I must have looked like a mess because Fang scanned the room, probably doing a head count to make sure we didn't loose someone again.

"Dr. Martinez…she…" I said still trying to comprehend it myself "She's one of the founders of the Doomsday Group"

_Hope you enjoyed! Had a lot of fun writing this one! Next chapter will be up in the next two days_


	12. MAXIMUM RIDE: THE END TRAILER

**TRAILER**

**The link to the trailer is on my profile! Please let me know if you notice any connections between the story and the video (the same scenes) I hope you love it! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What?" Fang said after a long silence "Wait, no"

"Yes" Iggy said slowly.

Fang let out a breath a slowly sat in a chair across from the couch.

"We saw it on the news" Nudge sighed.

"How is this-" He paused "This doesn't make any sense. Why would she have helped us all this time?"

"To get me to trust her? I don't know it doesn't really fit in my head. I just, I don't know what to say." I responded

"And you're sure it was her?" Fang asked.

"It sure looked like her, and they said 'Valencia Martinez- founder of the Doomsday Group" I said, still not comprehending it. "Jeb…" I murmured "Where's Jeb? And is he in on this too?" I asked, although the question was pretty much rhetorical because anyone in the room would have responded 'Duh'

"You think we should find him?" Dylan asked.

"Uh yeah" I said rudely.

However, Dylan didn't seem the least bit taken back. That got me wondering if Dylan knew about that night on the roof with Fang, he'd been acting strange ever since. And now he was shrugging off my being a total jerk to him like it was no big deal? Then it hit me, Dylan's super vision thing. He could see things no one else could, this across the world from where he was standing. Of course he saw, of course he knew. And he was actually trying to not want to be with me. For once I actually respected Dylan. He saw that someone was trying to make him do something, and he resisted and made a decision for himself.

"How do you suppose we do that- you know find Jeb?" Fang said after a moment "Usually he just kinda shows up when _he_ wants to"

"He has a point" Nudge said shrugging "How do we find someone who doesn't want to be found?"

Dylan's nosey superhero vision. Duh. For once the kid actually had a use, good for him.

"Dylan, can you, like, _see_ him maybe?" I asked cautiously.

"If I knew where to look I could, but we'll have to narrow it down, he could be anywhere" he said.

_Good thinking, Max. You're right to look for Jeb._

The voice.

I abruptly stood up and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

"Voice, long time no annoy. Where you been anyway?"

_You need to learn to make decisions on your own Max. You've relied on me to much._

As much as I hated to admit it that was partially true. "So you just dropped by to tell me I'm right? Gee, that's a first"

_Yes Max. This is the right thing. You're doing well._

"Yeah so how exactly do I go about finding Jeb" I asked.

Silence, of course.

"Well at least tell me if I'm getting warmer with the whole Dylan thing"

_Yes. But he's not the one who will find him._

"Ok…that helped…not so much."

_You'll figure it out. _

"Not so sure about that" I sighed

_Just remember Max: not everything is what it seems._

Ugh, I hate that fortune cookie crap.

I returned to the living room only to have everyone staring at me in confusion.

"The voice said that looking for Jeb is the way to go." I said nonchalantly, probably sounding like a total looney to the newbies. "Oh and for those who don't know: yes, there's a voice in my head."

"Cool" Ratchet said from the corner of the room.

"Ratchet…that's it!" I said excitedly, once again receiving the 'she's a psycho' stares.

_Very good Max_.

"Ratchet that's it what?" he asked.

"You're going to find Jeb!" I nearly shouted.

"Ok, how? I've never even met him?" he said slowly, as if trying to confront someone who'd totally gone off the rails, which maybe I had…

"Did the voice tell you he'd find him?" Star said laughing.

"Ha ha, yes." I said dryly, not caring what she thought. "Can you try to hear him?"

"I've never heard him before though" Ratchet said, talking slowly again.

"That's ok, just listen for someone talking about us, tell us where, and Dylan will confirm it." I said

"Ok, fine" he said, removing his headphones and sunglasses.

"Canada" he said several minuets later, which felt like hours. "Vancouver"

"Dylan?" I turned to him.

"Alright" he said quietly then paused, concentrating hard. "Yeah that's him"

"So, Vancouver?" Fang said beginning to stand.

"Yep. Pack up everyone…we're going to Canada" I announced

I didn't know exactly why I thought we had to find Jeb yet, but the voice said it was the right thing to do so why not? I could except Jeb being evil. In fact I've expected it this whole time. But not my mom. Maybe that's why I had to find him. I had no problem kicking his butt, but if saving the world came down to a fight with my mom…I don't think I could do it.

"Wait a second" Maya said suddenly "Why do we need to go to Jeb? We don't know anything about his side on this, but we do know Valencia Martinez is with the DG. Why aren't we taking care of her first?"

"Looking for Jeb is the right thing to do" I said evenly.

"And you think that because a voice in your head said so?" She asked sharply.

I scoffed and opened my mouth to begin to yell at her but Fang interrupted.

"We're going to Vancouver, end of discussion" he said.

Take that, Maya.

_Yes I know, this had way to much dialogue…Sorry about that…Please review and check out the trailer which is on my profile! Hope you are enjoying! Next chapter will be up in no less than two days. : )_


	14. Chapter 12

_I am so so so sorry for the late update! I had a family emergency and did not have any free time to put this up. Please forgive me! : )_

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean he's not here anymore?" I asked, trying my best not to shriek. It wasn't Dylan's fault that Jeb had left before we got here.

"Maybe he knew we were coming?" Dylan suggested, which I suppose would make perfect sense if Jeb _was _evil. He wasn't really doing anything to convince me he wasn't.

I sighed and sat down on the curb.

"So what now?" Maya asked icily "We can't just chase him all over the whole freaking planet!"

"I dunno pal…what would you suggest?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I say we take care of Martinez" she said matter-of-factly.

"No" I responded harshly. I groaned as I lowered my head and stared at the ground.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea" Gazzy said quietly, it sounded like he was facing the opposite direction.

"Uh oh" Fang said, also facing the other way

My head snapped up. Uh oh was right. Dr. Martinez/Mom/DG Founder was across the street being interviewed by another news anchor, which probably meant the DG had made it's way to Canada as well. And my 'mom' was the ring leader.

"See, it's meant to be." Maya said in an annoying 'I told you so' tone "She's here, we're here. Might as well just get it over with."

"We're going to wait." I said, standing up "If she's here, that means there's a Doomsday rally following close behind. We'll go and figure it out then."

My 'Mom' was smiling and talking to the interviewer cheerfully for several minuets. Then the film crew must have got what they needed because they began packing up. She shook their hands and began to walk across the street, towards us.

"Crap" I said under my breath.

"Hello Max." She said- all business in a totally not my mom way.

"Hey" I said after a long pause.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." She said a smile spreading across her face.

"Well since you and Jeb left y'know" My voice trailed off.

"Hm" my Mom said, laughing quietly. "Max could you come with me? We've got some things to talk about." She slowly began to step backward with the intention of me following her.

"Yes we do" I said stepping towards her until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back…Fang.

"Max, wait. Think about what you're doing" he said gripping my shoulder.

"Don't worry Fang" my Mom said convincingly "She'll be fine, I'll have her back before dinner."

"She's right, I'll be fine. Just find a place to stay" I said with a smile, one which Fang only returned with a concerned/angry look, but it is Fang we're talking about here so that's all you really get most days.

I followed my…whoever she was now to her car. I slid into the passenger seat and remained silent. I didn't exactly know how I wanted to go about this. She knew that I knew. Should I accuse her and ask her why she'd been lying this whole time? Or should I stay quiet and let her tell me? I decided the first option may lead to a ton of emotion and tears and I usually try to avoid that so I stayed silent.

_Max, you need to get out of the car now!_

Before I could react, my 'mom' held a stun gun to my neck, shocking me until everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up in a dark room, hand cuffed to a chair. As much as I hated to admit this to myself, I should have listened to Fang. Valencia sat down in a chair across from me.

"So…" I began, deciding science was no longer an option with the whole being captive thing. "This whole time it's been you? When you helped me get that bullet out from saving Ella? When you took my chip out? When me and my flock lived with you?"

"It's a nice theory" She said smiling again.

Wait…huh? Nice Theory? WTH?

"In fact your life would be way more fascinating if that was the truth: your mother, the only person you ever trusted, being the one you'd been fighting against this whole time. Now wouldn't that would be a twist in your story!" She laughed.

Color me confused. Wasn't that what _was_ going on?

"And you fell for it perfectly" she said still trying to contain her laughter. "You still don't have it all figured out do you?"

"Uh…no" I said, annoyed wishing she would just tell me what was happening so I wouldn't have to figure it out.

"I'm not your mother Maximum" she said shaking her head. "I'm not Valencia Martinez"

"Ok…who are you? I haven't got a clue" I spat.

Then she morphed, yeah _morphed, _from my Mom to Marian Janssen. That's right folks, the Director- see book three if you have no idea who I'm talking about but I'll do my best to sum it up for you. This woman, who claimed to be my mom at one point, wanted to kill half the people in the world- the 'By-Half Plan'. She also pulled the strings for the School and Itex. And now the DG apparently.

"Your Mom isn't a founder of the Doomsday Group Max, I am" She said, sounding creepily proud of her achievement.

"Where is my Mom?" I asked as forcefully as someone hand cuffed to a chair could.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" she laughed.

Then I had enough. I stoop up and broke out of the handcuffs. Us bird kids are strong, but not quite that strong, so there must have been some adrenaline involved. I lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. I punched her in the jaw. She pushed me back with so much force that I slammed into the wall behind me, leaving a dent. I slumped down and groaned. Before I knew it she was in front me, beating my head against the cement wall. I vaguely saw the door across the room open.

"Max!" Jeb called, although I could only here him through one ear, and the sound was muffled.

The Director slammed me into the wall again. I spat the blood that had been pooling in my mouth onto her face, which probably wasn't the best idea because she started kicking my stomach repeatedly. Jeb cautiously ran closer, his own stun gun in hand. The last thing I remember was the Director punching me in the temple and slamming me back into the cement. Then I blacked out again.

_I promise the next chapter will be up VERY soon to make up for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!_


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Fang waited anxiously in the hotel lobby for Jeb and Max. Shortly after renting hotel rooms for everyone, Jeb had called him saying Max had been in trouble. Figures. Fang knew it was a bad idea for Max to go off with her Mom, who was actually Marian Janssen/the Director- someone Max had dealt with in Europe when the flock split up.

Jeb walked through the revolving doors carrying Max. She was unconscious and covered in blood. Fang's heart sunk. This never happened to her. She couldn't let it happen. She was to busy caring for everyone else.

"Let's get her up to the room" Jeb said as he walked to the elevator.

Once they got there, Jeb carried her to the couch, gently laying her down. Nudge's eyes widened and she looked close to tears. In fact everyone looked freaked, even Maya, who Max hadn't been getting along with.

"Take them all downstairs" Fang said quietly to Maya. She nodded and Nudge reluctantly followed as the others silently filed out into the hallway. Dylan had barley taken two steps towards the door. "Stay" Fang said, nodding in Dylan's direction.

"This is bad" Jeb murmured while pressing a cloth to Max's head. The cloth was soaked in blood within several minuets.

"How bad?" Dylan asked as he kneeled next to Jeb by the couch.

"The head wound is the worst, but she also has several broken ribs" he said, gently pressing his hand against Max's rib cage. "There may be internal bleeding"

"Where's Dr. Martinez?" Fang asked "If that wasn't her, where is she?"

"I don't know" Jeb said solemnly "That's why I left- to find her"

"She left before you?" Dylan asked, not turning away from Max.

"Yes" he replied, pressing a new, clean cloth to Max's head. "It seems as though Marian Janssen had her kidnapped. The bleeding is slowing" Jeb pulled the cloth away "There isn't much we can do about her ribs though.

"Do we need to take her to a doctor?" Fang asked.

"She's breathing normally and I don't think a doctor can do anything more than I can." He answered while taking Max's pulse. "We just have to get this bleeding to stop, bring her into her room and let everyone back upstairs so they don't begin to worry too much. I'm going out to get a few things that Max will need." He got up and slowly made his way to the door.

"Are you sure you're coming back this time?" Fang said, a little too loud. Jeb stopped in the doorway, turned and looked at Fang, then Max. He sighed- which instantly made Fang feel guilty for saying it, and walked out the door.

"I'll go get everyone else" Dylan said, avoiding Fangs eyes, as he stood up slowly.

Fang carried Max from the couch into her room, closing the door behind him. He gently laid her on her bed and pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He held a cloth against her head, the same way Jeb did and held her hand. Fang heard the front door to the hotel room open, followed by footsteps. There was nearly no talking, which was a first. Suddenly, Max gripped Fang's hand tighter and squeezed her already closed eyes, as if trying to shut them more. He knew she was more or less awake, and would listen to him if he talked, but probably wouldn't say anything.

"You're going to be fine" he whispered softly after he kissed her forehead, still trying to convince himself.

After a half hour or so, Max's hand went limp in Fang's as she fell back asleep. He released her hand and sat back in his chair, watching her and listening to her breathe. Fang's eyelids began to get heavy. He rubbed his temples, trying to stay awake. He needed to be strong for Max, everyone did. It was no use though, minuets later he'd fallen asleep. He had that same nightmare that he'd had so many times after he left Max. In the nightmare, Fang came back and things went back to normal. But, in the end he lost her for good. He woke up the same way he always did after that nightmare, breathing heavily and hoping, just hoping, Max was still OK. And she was. She was still in front of him, breathing evenly. The door slowly creaked open and light from the living room poured in.

"Jeb's back" Gazzy said softly.

Then Jeb appeared at door bandages, and what not in hand.

"Bleeding stop?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can take care of that" Fang said, taking the bag of supplies from Jeb.

Jeb softly closed the door and the room became dark again.

"Max" Fang said softly as he brushed his thumb over her jaw. Her eyes fluttered open, and she brought her hands to gash in her head. "We're gonna take care of that now"

He carefully helped her sit up and turn to face him. Taking his time, he began to clean and bandage her wounded arms, while he had her hold a new cloth to her head- which he treated last. He then unlaced her boots and tucked her back into her bed, once again kissing her forehead. She fell asleep nearly instantly. Fang left the room and joined the others in the living room where they were silently watching TV, Jeb standing with his arms crossed in the corner. At that moment all felt hopeless. Fang knew he could take care of the two flocks while Max got better, but what about after that? How would a group of kids stop the apocalypse? Max never got hurt like that, ever and the people in his flock had barley had to fight anyone. How would _they_ stop someone like Marian Janssen- who nearly killed Max? Fang usually believed they could stop anyone, or anything. But this seemed so much bigger than him, than all of them. And it was. However, he wasn't going to allow himself, or anyone else, give up. When Max got better, the training would begin. They'd prepare themselves for war.

_I know the ending is slightly cheesy, but Fang is pissed lol. Anyway…two chapters in one day! I hope that makes up for me being super horrible with putting the last chapter up on time! I have most of the story pre written, and now that I'm less busy, I'll do my best to put up a new chapter each day (but I can't promise that because sometimes things come up- you know how it is) Please please please review! It is greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day : )_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I woke up to Fang, once again, sitting by my side and holding my hand. I didn't realize how bad I was hurt until he told me that Jeb brought me here four days ago. Bird kids heel fast and I wasn't doing that. Actually I guess I was heeling faster than a person would, just not as fast as I'd prefer. When I felt well enough to hold an actual conversation, Fang told me about his idea to train everyone for a huge battle with the DG. The random moments when I was awake again, we further planned it. Then we had ran out of things to talk about, even though there was one thing I would like to say to him but never would. Fang's not really one that you have to talk to about something. Fang preferred silence. In fact I was starting to prefer it too. It had a simplicity that I missed. Things can't be simple when you have broken ribs, which by the way OW. According to Jeb there's really not much we can do about them, we just have to let them heal on there own. Which I'd be totally fine with if it didn't hurt like hell.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked, letting go of my hand.

"Like hell"

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "We got a lead on your Mom"

"Yeah?" I said, doing my best not to jump out of bed in excitement because, surprisingly enough, the whole moving around thing hurts more than lying still.

"Dylan saw her and she's ok, he has no idea where she is though."

"Is that really a lead?" I asked.

"It's better than nothing" he said.

"I guess you're right." I sighed "I can't believe Dylan worked so hard to find her, that's like, crazy"

"He knows you're worried about her, and he's worried about you" Fang sat forward and began to say something but stopped himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, I didn't think I could handle Fang getting upset again, when Mr. Rock cries…that changes a person.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you find her" he said, I could see he regretted saying it on his face.

"Yeah you couldn't help me with that, but you've been helping me get through this. I haven't woken up alone once." I said "I appreciate that a lot"

"Yeah we'll I'm worried about you too" he smirked "We all are"

"Please…I feel great!" I said sarcastically, but I then realized that I did feel a lot better than before.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"No really" I began to sit up "Let's find more Gen-77 kids and start that training…" then I stopped myself short when my head got really dizzy.

"Yep you're real ready for that" Fang said with a smirk. Ugh, being weak sucks.

"At least help me get out to the living room, sitting in here all the time is getting boring" I said sitting up much slower this time "No offense'

Having to have someone help you walk fifteen feet is sad and incredibly annoying if you're as stubborn as I am. If only the Holden kid could like, lend me his healing powers, because there was no way I'd let Dylan use his magic-healing spit. I'd probably kill him if he offered. Once I got to the couch Nudge plopped down next to me and surprisingly didn't start babbling. I flicked on the TV and turned it, once again, to the news. If I couldn't kick anybodies butt, I'd just watch those people who's butts I wanted to kick on TV. As I'm sure you can probably guess the news was doing a report on the Doomsday Group, which apparently 'would be coming to town next week'. They played footage of rallies in other cities followed by the footage of them interviewing 'my mom' from the day we first got here.

In case you haven't figured it out for yourself, The Director was arrested after we left Europe. While doing time she planned her next evil plot; the DG. She then, and I'm just assuming this part but it's really the only thing that makes sense, had someone kidnap my mom and then took on her appearance, escaped from jail and created the Doomsday Group as Valencia Martinez. Crazy right? This is kind of weird to say but as a villain, I'm pretty impressed with the Director. I mean the woman does not give up! She won't stop until the whole worlds population is full of mutant/super people. In case I didn't mention this before, the Director is also a mutant, like us just not avian. She's a hybrid of human and tortoise- and she just so happens to have the power to morph.

Nudge finally broke her silence while the TV played the interview. "It's weird, it's like I knew all along that that wasn't Dr. Martinez, but at the same time I didn't" she paused "What I just said didn't make any sense did it?" she laughed.

"No it did, I guess we all have to realize that just because it looks and sounds like someone, it doesn't mean it's them" I looked at the TV noting how the Directors mannerisms looked nothing like my moms. "Wait a second…"

Just then it clicked. Something wasn't right and I knew it all along, but I couldn't quite figure out what had changed, so I ignored it.

"What?" Nudge said "What is it?"

I stood up quickly, forgetting how dizzy it would make me. I ignored it, breathing slowly so I wouldn't pass out. Seeing this caused Fang to enter the room.

"Max? You need to sit down" he said, walking towards me. He gently took hold of my elbow, trying to make me sit.

"No, wait" I resisted, I needed to stay standing, I needed to figure it out.

Nudge stood up and looked around the room, trying to figure out what had just changed, trying to find the thing that caused me to act like this.

"What's going on?" Fang released my elbow, knowing not to bother trying to get me to sit down.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

_Yeah it's a cliffhanger, I know. But hey this IS labeled suspense lol. Sorry for things being slow. I just started some new courses (so I'm very behind everyone else) and I'm just getting into the swing of things. After this week I'll do my best to start posting more. Until then, I plan to have the next chapter up very soon. Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Director sat at her desk without her disguise as Valencia Martinez.

"I'm not happy about this" She said "How could you let this happen? You know how easily I could put an end to you. I told you, keep your mouth shut and Max would never tell the difference"

"I did, she just-"

"Silence!" The Director slammed her fist into the desk. "You made this mess, how are we going to fix it?"

"When will the Angel be ready? Is she stable to wipe her memory? Max has not confronted me yet, send the real Angel in and she'll never know I was there"

The Director sat back into her chair, taking the idea in.

"And once the flock realizes it is Angel, they'll begin to loose faith in her. Then she will be alone and easier to lure in again"

"That can be arranged. What about Maya, we need Max to trust her." The Director said.

"As far as Max knows, Angel is missing again, I'll tell Maya to help Max find her. That's where we'll send in the real Angel."

The Director stood and crossed the room, beginning to pace back and forth "If this doesn't work…"

"I know"

_Chapter is short but the next one will be up by Wednesday night. Hope you enjoyed! : )_


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

How is it possible for a person to be around one second and gone the next? Angel used to make random disappearing acts all the time, and now fake Angel made one too.

"You're sure none of you have seen her?" I asked everyone.

"Yes" They nearly responded and unison.

"Max, Angel is not a priority right now, you know that" Jeb said from the corner.

I rolled my eyes and sunk back into the couch. Of course Angel was a priority, especially with all the stamina it instantly gave me. It's like, you heal faster if you have a mission or a goal.

"I'm going for a walk" I announced.

I made it half way down the hallway when I realized someone had been following me. I stopped but didn't turn.

"I thought you might need to talk" Maya said from behind me, now that I wasn't expecting.

"With you?" I turned over my shoulder "No not really" I said beginning to walk again.

"I wouldn't do it either" she called.

I stopped and turned.

"Do what?"

"What they're all telling you to do" she said

I sighed and shifted my weight. "Jeb and Dr. Hans pitched that whole 'mating' thing to you too huh?"

"Yep" Maya said. She stood there for a moment, glancing at the floor. "Still don't want to talk?"

Before when we weren't getting along, Fang was trying to convince me Maya was an individual. I had a hard time believing that. She was, in a way at least, meant to replace me in the Schools eyes. I wasn't sticking with their plan and they didn't like that. Maya didn't do what they told her either.

We left the hotel and just started walking, no destination in mind.

"I'm sorry about before- the whole thing with your Mom. You probably wouldn't have gone off with the Director if it weren't for me being such a jerk."

"No I still would have gone with her" I sighed

"Well I'm still sorry. I was being ignorant. I didn't realize how hard it was to except that your Mom was the founder of something you were against, even if it wasn't real"

"I accept your apology" I smiled gently.

We continued walking in silence down the sidewalk until we reached a park. We were sitting on a bench when something similar the brain attacks happened. I couldn't pin point how it was different. It hurt quite a bit less, and there were no images flashing through my head. Just a high pitched screeching and static. I covered my ears as if it would block out the noise that was filling my head. What was even weirder than this new brain attack, was how Maya just sat there- staring off into the trees like nothing strange was going on. I dropped my head and groaned.

"This was just too easy" She muttered and snapped her fingers.

The screeching and static was gone. Maya stared deep into my eyes, without blinking. I couldn't look away. Thoughts passed easily through my head but I couldn't make myself leave, I couldn't get my legs to run away, and I certainly couldn't get my wings unfolded to fly away. Maya pulled a gun from her jacket pocket and placed it in my right hand. I still couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. She brought her left hand to her left temple, causing me to bring my right hand to my right temple- like a mirror. I had to get away somehow, this was _bad. _I was unable to move, unable to scream, unable to stop the horrible thing that was about to happen.

Maya had some power over me. I knew this because if she didn't, I wouldn't be holding a gun to my head. She stared deep into my eyes, her palm face up, open in front of the gun. Tears escaped from my eyes but I couldn't make a sound. Where was everyone? Why did I go off with Maya alone? She slowly began to curl her fingers, about to make a fist. As her fingers curled I tightened my finger on the trigger, knowing what was about to happen but totally unable to stop it.

"Max!" Fang screamed, I couldn't turn my head to see where he was.

Pop! A single gunshot fired.

The gun instantly fell from my hand and I slid away from Maya, who was now lying dead on the grass with a bullet nearly in her heart. Fang ran to me, throwing the gun he shot Maya with and I instantly burst into tears and began hyperventilating.

"Shh It's ok, you're fine, you're alright" He said gripping my shoulders, trying to get me to breath normally

"How…?" I was so hysterical I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Angel came back, after you left. When we told her you were with Maya she said you were in trouble"

I shook my head trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"She's not bad Max, she helped save you" He said, releasing my shoulders.

I still hadn't processed that I was alive yet, let alone that.

"Can you fly back?" he asked, lifting Maya. I may have been in a confused state at the time, but I wasn't confused enough to realize that someone finding a girl shot through the chest in a park, probably wouldn't go over so well. Especially one with wings.

I knew flying probably wasn't the best idea, all things considered. But in a way it was by only option- I was kind of a wreck. When we arrived back at the hotel Angel ran up to me and hugged me her eyes filled with tears. I seriously could not keep up with her. The kid needs to pick a side in this, whether it's my side or not.

"Oh my God" Jeb said, staring at Maya, his mouth hanging open.

"She tried to kill Max" Fang groaned laying Maya's body across the couch.

"So you killed her?" Gazzy said, his eyes not leaving Maya. He and the others were clearly grossed out and freaked.

"Yes" Fang sighed.

Everyone stared at the dead body on the couch. Angel was still clinging to me as I was trying to piece together what the next step was. I was done with people trying to kill me. Taking down the DG was no longer a long term goal. It was the next thing I was going to do.

"If anyone here is working for someone else and has plans on killing me, I either suggest you try now or leave" I gestured to Maya's body "Everyone else, we've got things to do. We're finally putting an end to this"

_Once again a slightly cheesy ending but besides that I hope you enjoyed finding out was going on in the prologue! Please review…Next chapter will be up by Friday! : ) Have a lovely day!_


End file.
